Bathaniel Nandy
Bathaniel Nandy is a character that first appeared on a stream for April Fools Day. He was originally planned to be a character that only appears on April Fools day, but later on became a main character on his channel. Bathaniel is Nathan's twin brother and is the exact opposite of him in every way, stating he loves Pink Gold Peach and Big Houses. He first appeared on April Fools Day of 2018, hacking into Nathan's channel and recording a live stream of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. While playing he ridiculed Nathan for his channel and acted like he would be a much better Youtuber, but he had no idea what he was doing and just angered the audience. He returns in Nintendo Switch Online but it's a funny sketch where he breaks into Nathan's house and talks about how great the online is for switch, much to NB's dismay. He constantly returns in videos essentially doing the same thing, breaking in and annoying his brother. In Nintendo eShops but it's a funny sketch, he breaks in once again, and it angers Nathan to the point of threatening to call the police. Bathan quickly explains why he does this before Nathan does anything, stating that he got fired from his job at Papa John's by running out of Pizza Boxes and messing up a delivery, and not being able to pay rent for his apartment. Nathan at first wanted to kick him out, but quickly made up his mind once he found out Bathaniel doesn't have friends nor know what the word means, and let him stay until he can afford a new place again. However despite growing onto Nathan after this point, Bathan never went out to get a new job despite saying he would, and still annoyed him all the time. It got so bad to the point where Nathaniel made a triggered video on him (How Bathaniel Nandy TRIGGERS You!) and kicked him out. Worried, Bathaniel threatend him with the Orb of Power, which he found in Super Mario 64 ROM Hacks 3, not knowing how dangerous it is. Nathan, who did know, tries convincing him that it belongs to him and tries no to reveal what it actually is, however Bathan doesn't believe him and wants to keep it. So because of it, the twins made a bet that if Bathaniel can get 100K subscribers on Youtube, he can keep the Orb of Power. Bathaniel filled with motivation, decides to move out and go live in the pile of boulders he's been staying at occasionally and convert Nathan's 2nd Channel into a Rom Hack channel. In Kicked out of my Boulder Home... , it was decided that some type of construction work would happen in the area where his boulders are, with Bathaniel getting no notice whatsoever, forcing him to move and now live in trees, despite not being happy about it. Relationships Nathan - The both of them do not like each other whatsoever. Bathaniel sees Nathan as someone who's opinions are wrong and doesn't know how to be "cool" like him, and often makes fun of him for his shortcomings. Even though Nathan feels the same way, he just thinks he's annoying and not worth the time to talk to, and gets upset when he's at his house as seen in Nintendo Switch Online but it's a funny sketch. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Annoying Nathan * Pink Gold Peach * Super Crown Transformations * Nintendo Switch Online * Anime Girls * Going on Nathan's phone * Bowsette * The Black Variant of the It's not melee shirt * The It's not melee limited edition cap * Small houses and small buildings * Moo Moo Meadows * Boulders * ROM Hacks Dislikes * Nathaniel Bandy * Popular Opinions * Minus World * Super Mario 64 * His brother's channel * Trees Trivia * The character was inspired by Nathan's old second channel with the same name, which is now deleted * In "Bowsette but it's a funny sketch" it has been confirmed that Bathan is a weeaboo who likes being with body pillows with anime girls on them * Bathaniel's former job at Papa John's was a reference to an old job Nathan had. * According to him in How New Super Mario Bros U Deluxe TRIGGERED You, he lived near some boulders. * In the video How Dr. Mario World TRIGGERS You, he was a doctor at Zucc Medical Center until he possibly quit after failing to heal Nathan, leaving him dead from a fever. Category:Variant on Nathaniel Bandy